The Demon Excorist and the Noah
by Wicken25
Summary: A girl from Light and Darkness stolen and hidden and magically sealed she became a powerful excorsist. Tikki and Shiki meet and questions rise on who she really is and can they love one another? TikkixOC
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Exorcists and the Noah

They found a girl with great strength that wasn't Noah, she had no stigma, wasn't Akuma, and only half human from DNA tests. They experimented on this poor girl child for many years and kept her locked away. She was found at the age of four and was kept locked up for her whole life after being taken by them. Soon when she was six they took her to Hevalska the guardian of the cube and keeper of Innocence. By then she was nothing more than a shell. The attributes she had that made her not human were sealed away with a spell along with her memories u till that point.

She had long crimson red hair the color could be attributes to fresh blood and eyes so blue they make the Ocean seem pale in comparison. She was small for her age and wore only a large white dress shirt covering her pale form that made her seem even smaller.

Koumi and Leverier were there as well. Koumi was disheartened about what was happening to the girl that was the same age as his sister. He asked about her background and was simply told that she was an orphan with great potential that the Vatican was taking care of. 'In other words she has a top class secret background and they would get in trouble if the rest of the organization found out about it' thought Koumi wirily. It wasn't the first time the Black order destroyed loves for the sake of the Holy War against the Earl.

They watched at Heveleska picked her up underneath her armpits as she swayed like a rag doll in her ... arms? Heveleska glowed for a few moments before a innocence rose up from within her that responded to her. Heveleska was surprised that, THAT particular innocence chose the child as its wielder since it has never EVER been able to be used before and it always felt different from the rest of the Innocence...not like it was the Heart but more like it was a black sheep in a family of white ones.

They watched as the innocence went to her and then went inside of her surprising many since it was supposed to be an equipment type from their scans. Leverier was demanding to know what was going on to Heveleska when she replied it was bonding with her soul after a few moments as the girl was engulfed in a glow of green energy. She started counting for synchrorate and surprised many when she got up to 90%.

The girl suddenly shook and her gaze went to the surrounding shadows and everyone jumped when they saw their shadows start to move. Clearly freaking out the shadows extended towards the girl as Heveleska quickly put her down and darkness was on the platform underneath her feat like rising clouds or wisps surrounded her and she seemed possessed and reached into the darkness surprising many and pulled out an intimidating scythe (link on profile).

"Shadows will shift over the moon,

A being who wields the blade of the moon,

She shall control darkness itself,

Girl from both Light and Darkness..."

Heveleska said as the girl collapsed and the blade disappeared and the shadows receeded. Koumi and the others on the platform knew that Heveleska sometimes gave prophesys but to others it sounded more like a legend. Who is this girl they all thought but Leverier was thinking of the correct decision they made about her and the powerful excorsist they now have on their side.

This girls name became known as Shiki nothing more and nothing else. It was a name that came from her mouth and seemed surprise to even say it. An embedded memory perhaps but they kept it and soon became an apprentice to a general many feared for his blood lust or in his case Akuma lust for destroying.

She was never given any help and learned to follow her instincts and master her blade and manipulate her shadows listening to them as they whispered their secrets to her and being able to do things that many thought made her seem like the reaper himself has come since then she became known as Shiki the Shinigami to Akuma who whispered her name in fear and respect.


	2. They Meet for the First Time

The Demon Exorcists and the Noah

I do not own this anime duh.

Chapter 2

Many years pass and Shiki never really gained back her emotions...somewhat but she was always cold and distant to everyone and never liked staying in the order like her teacher and was classified as a wandering exorcist. She wore a black sundress type of thing that floated around her as she walked a long black cloak that covered her from the hood on her head and barley brushed the ground as she walked. It was clasped together in-front with the Black Orders emblem and her dress also underneath had the emblem over her left breast. She wore on her feet the standard high boots for shinigami and her hands were adorned with black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of her hands. Her arms were left bare and her face was always in shadows from her hood so no one can even tell who she is with her hair also hidden inside, or her gender. A wraith that glides in and out of the order and shrouded in a cloak that helped her blend in with her element making her appear like the reaper from stories.

No one has seen her face in a long time and she likes to stay hidden in the depths of her cloak and doesn't talk to anyone at all unless she needed to say something for work. It was painfully clear that she detested the place and even though she had a room always stayed out on missions killing akuma and colleting innocence so she never stayed long in the main branch.

Lenalee and Kanda are the only ones near her age and they too leave her alone. She has his respect as a warrior and also they leave each other alone. Lenalee was kind of scared of her and was intimidated by her but would rather be near her than Hitler wannabe, Leverier.

Shiki was around fifteen years old at that time and was out on a mission when Allen Walker first came to the order so she didn't meet him and witness his rather...grand entrance.

/

Shiki watched on top of a tower at the peak balancing on the point with ease. She watched below as she saw a child being sold for money by a whore hoping to make a quick buck. She watched as the unknowing innocent became a slave and felt anger and made a mental note to visit her later. She watched as she saw through the shadows of the night since she can see better than anyone during the night and saw a group of drunks beat and rape another teenager. 'Who am I kidding all I see are sins never do I see a perfect person, never will I see a reason for... for what I am about to do is just cleaning up trash.'

Shiki stepped forward and did a slow head first dive down that would have surley killed anyone as the cloak flapped behind her when she summoned her shadows and became apart of the buildings shadow and zoomed down below to wind in and out to the alley where the girl was being raped and felt herself coming out of the shadows in the wall and in her hands her beloved scythe Tskuyomi meaning moon.

The humans stared at her in fear as this cloaked being wielding a scythe fazed out of the wall in a shadowy mist wielding a weapon bigger than itself then they felt nothing as it swung out at them.

Shiki watched dispassionately at the severed heads of the figures before her then walked away from the girl after reaching out a hand and placing it upon her forehead. The girl soon became calm and her eyes glazed over and shut as she slumped against the wall.

Shiki has done this before. She has killed humans before with her moon blade. She had did it simply because they didn't deserve to live. She of course didn't always sever the head since that would be problematic if people put to an too together and realised she was killing people along with Akuma although she has said that it was an Akuma before and it happened before she got there.

She never really knew anything else besides killing. It was all she knew and it gave her a slight sense of justice being dealt out after all humans were always afraid of everything that threatens their existence and exterminates them without question. She sometimes wonders why she kills the akuma and sometimes stalls killing them but if they happen to be killing people that are of the less innocent type.

She sighed and let the blade sink back into darkness and looked up at the full moon and decided to find a nice place to relax from the cruelty of the world.

/

Tikki Mik was tired. He had just been with Road and she made him play with her all day and he just wanted to have some peace and quiet so he went out in his white form and strolled through town to a place he knew where he can get some quiet.

He waved at passers by he knew since it was a minning town and walked on with his thick glasses securedley in place. He walked up the mountain path on the side of the mountain they mined under and in till he got to a large ledge that overlooked the town. They put rails up to lean on at the edge and a couple benches.

He noticed as he came up the rise that their was someone already there. A young girl in fact. She was leaning out on the railing in a black light sundress and her arms were crossed on the railing with a expression of content on her face as the wind blew her vivid long red hair back. A cloak was folded over the railing beside her and he couldn't help but enjoy the view of the tantalizing legs and creamy pale skin that was exposed and strolled up near her and leaned out over the railing as well.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked as he looked out at the town it was just passed sun set and the lights are all on lighting up the town.

"nah...I'm fine." She replied as her contentment on her face left leaving nothing but a expressionless mask.

"Whats a young girl like yourself doing out alone at night? Aren't you worried that someone might..."

"I can take care of myself," she said deadpanned as she cut him off.

"Okkkkkaaayyyy, so what are you doing up here if you don't mind me asking."

She said nothing but her eyes opned and he could see that they were a very vivid blue that he could all but swim in. He caight himself from staring at her and mentally berated himself for thinking of finding her in anyway pretty especially her hair. It was like fresh blood and he wondered as an afterthought if it was as soft as it looked.

She didn't speak again and he caught sight of the gleam of silver and zeroed in on the embelem of the Black order and zoomed back too look her over. She sure as hell didn't look lie an excorsist and he felt no innocence anywhere on her or near her. His Noah would feel the presence of a threat to itself and immediately go bonkers in a killing frenzy. Maybe she was a finder, he thought and after 15 mins of silence he started walking away and was about five feet away when she finally spoke.

"What do you see?" She said and he turned around to see her looking at him. The eyes latched onto his face and he wondred briefly if she can see through the thick glasses and see the Noah in him. It was that piercing her gaze seemed to make him feel vulnerable. It was actually uncomfortable and he replied to her question after sanpping out of her gaze.

"huh?" She turned her head after giving him a contemplative look and looked back to the town. He walked slowly back to her until he was right beside her at the railing.

"Down in the town, what do you see."

Tikki glanced at her sideways before gazing out at the town. He knew what he saw, he sees people gamble and throw away their lives for money, sell their bodies, kick children out on the streets. Orphans and just general human waste.

"I see nothing but waste. Humans wasting away their lives and destroying themselves slowly in corruption and sin simply because they think of themselves first and foremost. Rarely do I see someone stop and think of others. The person in the street collapsed on the ground 5 hours ago and is being poked by a child before the police finally showed up. People having been walking by him give him a glance and continue on." Shiki said before he spoke.

He stared at her. Then looked out at the city and saw everything she did and silently agreed with her. He knew the man had been there for a while as well and could feel nothing but disgust for humans and the subtle reminder of why they hated humans and all they have done. But he was surprised she could see it and wondered about this girl.

He said nothing and she just sighed and closed her eyes and leaned away from the railing and slowly stretched arms overhead and he couldn't help but appreciate her firm well toned muscles and he could see a decent breast size on her and small hips making her petit. The skirt of her sundress seemed to float around her and settled to just above the knees. She picked her cloak off the railing and tuned to leave as her cloak hanged over one arm.

"May I know your name?" Tikki called out intrigued as he most definetley niticed the emblem over her heart and the clasp had the same as well. She turned to him and at the same timebrought her cloak up and around her in a flare of black as it settled around her an she clasped the front and shook it out a bit in the back too find her hood and her gloves tucked in it. As her arms raised over head to reach for the articles she gazed at him and replied.

"Shiki just Shiki, yourself?"

Tikki who had a cigarette slowly burning while they were chatting in his mouth almost fell out of his mouth when he parted his mouth in a gape which he quickly recovered from as she tugged on her fingerless gloves after fishing them out of her hood.

The Shinigami? The Grim Reaper of Akuma? That Shiki? He and his family have of course heard of his...her exploits. What bothers him is that he had been in her presence the entire time and never felt her innocence and the potential danger to him since Noahs react to anything that can harm them. She didn't put up her hood and raised her eyebrow at him waiting for his answer.

"Tikki..."

"See you around then...Tikki...I enjoyed your presence maybe we were meant to meet ..." and she turned her back to him as her cloak silently whispered around her as he saw her hands reach up behind her and pull up the hood completely hiding her gender and appearance.

He watched her disappear in the shadows and his expression gaped as his cigarette teetered in his mouth and finally fell to the ground. He took off his glasses and looked out after her and thought about what he had just learned and what he knew about her.

She, they hadn't known she was a girl, a young one at that, only appeared a couple of years ago and started executing Akuma with ease for levels one and two having no trouble. The problem is none of them can sense her before it is too late which is weird since they should be able to sense the threat of innocence and its purity. There were rumors that her innocence was different from the others and he can now confirm it. She literally disappeared into the shadows on the trail after being a good distance from him in a shadowy blaze. He couldn't even sense the flair of innocence and wondered if she had the heart but dismissed it since they had insider information stating that the innocence she had was a bit darker that others, which was intriguing, but wasn't the heart since they tested for it, the humans.

He wondered as well to his Noah's reaction to her since although he wasn't afraid in her presence it was another to be glad and want to be with her more. Who is she? He thought as he lit a knew cigarette and decided it would be beneficial to get to know this girl and figure out why he was reacting to her that way and why she seemed to dislike humanity. Did she hate the Order? She didn't seem to have a life before and was considered one of the stolen children of God cases.

He walked down the path as he blew out smoke and smiled. Yes getting to know her and what made her tick would be definitely no hardship at all on his part. Now to tell Millennium about meeting the girl and what he learned he thought as walked away to find a payphone. Then he paused and thought to put it off if he wanted to figure out the puzzle of Shiki by himself.

/

Tikki walked all over town the next week to figure out where the girl went or what she was doing here in the first place. He heard of a beheading mystery event though that interested him. He walked through the wall of the police station to the morgue and looked at the bodies and separated heads.

They were not akuma but Humans. Well at least that's a few less humans to kill but he checked the severed areas just to make sure. He looked closely and saw that the lines were perfect. It took only one swipe and from the reports it looked like they were looking for a large sickle and he frowned. He stepped back contemplating what he just read and thought if it was possible that Shiki killed these men. But if she did that would cause her innocence to reject her and become fallen...

He hoped he would see her soon.

/

Shiki went back to Order to write a written report and pick up her pay so she can get out. She merged with teh shadows that seemed to accumulate all over the place since it iis kept in darkness. It was so much faster to travel by darkness and so much more peaceful.

She felt the tug in her body that told her it was time to go up and allowed the shadows to send her up inside the dark world that was inside the mountain and emerged from a wall in the Excorsist bording wing of the castle. She heard a gasp and shout, not surprising if you saw some shadowed figure coming out of the wall in a swirl of shadows.

She stepped out and kept her arms lowered and the cloak swirled around her front completely hiding her from view and in the shadows of the cloak. She turned slowly her head left in the direction of the gasp because simply she could and it looked creepy to others as she was told since it made her feel like the grim reaper something for them. She silently snickered at the thought.

Her head to the left her body straight she saw someone new. She saw him with sweetie pie and the current prettiest girl here Lenalee Lee. She decided in wouldn't hurt to introduce herself to him, and scare the carp out of him and learn his place in how I expect other excorsists to treat me, at the same time.

She allowed her body to follow her head as it slowly tuned to the left as well and walked toward them. She silently summoned shadows around her feat to make the dark wisps rise up and curl around her feet and the bottom of the cloak.

She walked toward them and could here Lenalee frantically whisper to him.

"Okay Shiki is coming this way...not good..Allen please don't get killed talking to the Reaper...Shiki was trained under General Zokola the Blood thirsty general for three months and then became a wandering excorsist."

"That is...I have heard stories...even Shihou seemed to respect Shiki if he trained with that blood thirsty general and was deemed ready after only three months of apprenticeship...WAIT THREE MONTHS?"

"Yah Shiki is the one of the strongest we have. Rumour has it that Shiki has already made General material...making him the youngest one if he accepts..."

Well that is true, Shiki thought. She was as strong as the rest of the generals maybe even stronger, but she didn't want to get tied even more down to the Order than she already is. But she had a feeling it won't last and they are going to force promotion on her. She could just see that Hitler wannabe being pleased she made General status.

She really wanted to kill him. She really, really did, but it won't help her situation and their is the saying that if better the enemy you know than a new one you don't...I think. She finally stopped a few paces from them and inwardly sighed at the blinking Allen was doing at her. He couldn't see her and one, assumed she was a guy like everyone else except Koumi and Reever as well as the Generals; two was realizing she was shorter than him since she was only 5'2"; Three ...

"Hi my name is Allen Walker and new exorcist! I apprenticed under Cross and hope to work well together with you in the future..." Allen had his hand held out to her while the other was rubbing the back of his head.

Three... she didn't take his hand only stared at him until he lowered it. He looked slightly scared with the sweat running down both their backs and then she finally nodded to him and then turned her head a little in Lenalee's direction and nodded to her as well when footstep came rushing towards them as they came from behind the two in front of her.

She saw the scientist Johnny rushing towards them shouting out too them.

"There you are Shiki-san! Koumi was looking all over for you when you sent word that you were retuning today. We waited at the entrance, but I guess you used your own personal transportation again." He kept babbling on about how difficult it was to find her since she preferred her less than normal way to travel and had to look at all the cameras to finally see her in the exorcists' wing.

"...anyway Koumi wants to see you in his office said it was about the decision of the higher ups and such and not to hurt him and that he tried."

The other two were wondering what he said and Shiki sighed softly and her shoulders slumped a bit but you had to be a really well trained observer to tell that she did. Then nodded her head to Johnny and moved to the wall and the others looked questioningly until they saw the darkness accumulate their and her she turned back to them and fazed into the wall slowly from behind so it would look creepy to them. And all they saw was a large shadow go zooming down the wall and merging with the other shadows before disappearing.

"Shiki is one scary dude. Yah tell me about it I have lived here as long as he has but have never seen his face. I asked nee-chan why and he said it has something to do with protecting what was left of his identity and to try and get along with him. Thankfully we don't see him much in the Order since he hates it here."

"What? Why?" Allen exclaimed as he looked at Lenalee again as both Johnny and her glanced at each other before looking at Allen again.

"He came to us from the Vatican itself Allen...he is one of the many lost children of the Black Order. I was forcibly taken from my home and brother until he came for me here...Shiki I think is the same but no one knows not even my brother and he knows a lot but he believes that is the case."

"So he was forced to become like this..."

"Yah, it is sad what the church does for the greater good. But it won't help to be sympathetic to him since I tried relating to him on that front and he just told me to treasure the memories and time I have since you never know..."

"WHAT HE SPOKE?" Johnny exclaimed in a gasp to Lenalee.

"Yah, oh don't get us wrong Allen he either nods or says very few words to actually say something in a sentence like he did to me was a surprise at the time. Anyways he doesn't ever speak and only nods and stuff to other and I have never seen the inside of his cloak. No one knows what he looks like but Koumi since my nii-chan is his doctor as well."

"So what does he sound like is it as others claim it to be?"

"It is like music, it is a very beautiful and very soft and a surprisingly feminine voice. Probably doesn't want to be made fun of for having a girls voice and such so he doesn't talk."

"Really? Huh... no wonder, it doesn't go with Shiki sans look."

"Yah... is it true about the name thing?"

"Yep his only name is Shiki sounds like a girl's name doesn't it? But it is his name and he chose it himself too nothing more and nothing less."

"But..." Johnny tailed off

"Shiki never stays in the Order longer than he has to and gets out again fast, he has no friends and though of us who have tried are shot down and ignored, he is a very lonely person as well, and alone on missions, never working with other exorcists."

"Shiki, the Grim Reaper, and Shinigami (Death God) to Akuma. Is one incredibly scary dude."


End file.
